mysterious temporary lost
by Huda Abdelsalam
Summary: IT,S Riva,s first day at school ..she will meet some friends with the same passion ..something weird happened to one of the science club while they were exploring some weird labs near school and that will put them under a little suspicious...then a cool science teacher offered his help and support.


**Notes 1-** (( it is my first fan fic story.. I know it has been such a long time since the last one wrote about black hole high .. but please your opinions is soo important to me.. I really hope you to read and review my story))

 **2** -((i changed the names of the original characters just to make a difference ..but of curse my story still totally inspired by this amazing show .. so please don't misunderstand me)) .

 **3** -((my story's events don,t happened after the ending of the original show events..it is a normal inspired story))

 **Mysterious temporary lost**

((Riva at the registration office (with the principle and some assistants) receiving her school schedule as a new student at black hole high))

Riva : so I have science class now!

Principle- Sophia : yes and you can talk to professor Rayan to take details about the science club after school .

Riva : science club?!

Prin-sophia : yes…. as I see from the reports of your ex-school you are interested in science…our school's policy cares a lot about improving the skills of each student ..we have different kinds of (after school clubs) to do so.

Riva: ok thank you principle sophia (she took the schedule and go)

((Riva was walking in the school corridor trying to find the science class then she saw a girl in a hurry too so she asked her: "can you lead me to the science room please? .." sure we can go together"… (the girl replies).

Riva and the girl entered the science class.. I am lauren by the way what is your name I assumed you are new here?

(Yes my name is riva)..and then they entered the science room.

((Then Two boys waved towards Lauren and one say ((hey lauren come to on this seat next us))

Then Lauren said to Riva : riva they are my friends Mark and Evan .

Hey how are you guys (Lauren said)

Ohh let me introduce you .this is Riva I just met her.. she is new here.(lauren said)

"hello nice to meet you " (said Riva).. yes I am new here and by the way can you tell me where I can find prof- rayan the principle told me to see him to take detailes about the science club .

Mark: Hi Riva so you are going to be with us in the science club..

Riva: waaw you are in it too!

Lauren: awesome we will have a new girl member

Evan : great .. oh and you will met prof- z after a little bit you are in his class

( then The professor entered)

Hello students and welcome to the new turn.. hope you had a great summer ….our topic today is about the nature of matter

(the mattre .. it is all around us ..every thing even gazes are considered mattre ..from all along scientists have tried to understand the deep nature of it and that leads to discover the atom and its particles and even the bond and forces between them … the atom which it is the smallest constitution of any mattre and that discovery came out as a result of the work of great scientists such as (john Dalton, Thompson, Rutherford etc…).. by the way could anyone name the particles that make up the atom and the bonds and forces between them ?

(Lauren raised her hands .. me prof)….

Professor Rayan : yes lauren

Lauren :the atom is composed of a nucleus and orbiting electrons around it and those electrons attached to the nucleolus by electromagnetic forces ..and within the nucleus we find the protons and the neutrons which are bonded to each other by a nuclear forces .

prof-Rayan : that is right laurin and it is important to say that the mass of the atom is concentrated in the nucleus rather than the orbiting electrons .

Mark: sure the prtons and neutroms are way heavier and bigger in coparison to the electrons

Evan: let,s not forget that the electrons are negatively charged and the porotns are positively charged..while th neutrons are neutral.

prof-Rayan: excellent guys….did any one know the laws that govern those small particles ( particulary the electrons) within the atom?

Riva: the laws of quantum mechanics we can,t apply the classical physic on these particles.

prof-Rayan : that's right miss?"said with a little impressed voice"

Riva: riva darken and I am new.

Evan: yes and she is going to be with us in the science club

Prof-Rayan: cool I will give you the schedual and detailes

((after the school day))

((Riva,Evan,Mark and Lauren) were leaving the school building after the classes over))

Mark : guys I have a suggestion… would you mind to go to the nearby it takes 10 minutes from here .

Lauren : that is a great idea.

Evan: I agree

Riva : ok that is great…ohh but wait I forgot my notebook in the class .. I will be back in a minute

Mark : even though we just met her today but I feel she can be trusted.

Evan: you mean we could tell her about our suspicious of the nearby labs (the jinandren labs)

Mark: yes why not

Lauren :she seems nice and clever

then Riva is back and said : common guys let's go

The four students go.. and on their way over to the coffee

Riva noticed three buildings and the area around them surrounded by walls…and then she asked (what those buildings for?)

Mark says: those are the weird jinaderen labs

Riva: labs waw. "with deep curious in her yes"

Lauren: we.. specially mark noticed some strange things about them.

Riva: really like what? Some kind of weird experiments?

Mark :we will talk about that in the café

Riva: no we must get into those labs now .. I am so curious….

Lauren : what ? break in …we are not allowed to get in .

Riva: I have a way ..you see those trees we could climb them to break into the labs area

Lauren : no guys I am out of this … I do not want to get into trouble

Evan: come on Lauren what is the meaning of life without adventure?

Lauren: ohh ok but we must get out as soon as possible

Mark and Riva started to climb the tree and finally they landed at the area surrounding the labs while lauren and Evan were climbing too.

((In the mean times some kind of weird experiments were carried on in the labs)).

After landing mark started to move on a little further while riva was watching lauren and evan to guarantee that they will landed successfully.

lauren and evan finally landed.

riva, lauren and evan started move further but they could not find mark

Where is he? "lauren asked"

(He was with me but he move a little bit further while I was watching you.. he could not be that far… it is impossible)…"Riva said"

Evan: oh no … we must find him.. what if they caught him?

Suddenly a man and a woman came towards them

(what are you doing here).."the man shouted at them"

Evan:(oh please we will deal with that later.. our friend mark is missing ) "Evan said"

(it is all your fault …you are not allowed to come into this area…you will be in a big trouble after finding your friend.. are you from the nearby school?)..(the woman said with loud voice)

"Yes "Lauren answered"

((Then every one started to look for mark))

After a while Riva came to the same point where Mark get lost and suddenly she saw him…(Mark!) "she shouted"

Why are you nervous Riva? ..where is Lauren and Evan (Mark said)

(every one is looking for you.. you were lost for 20 minutes.. where have you gone?) "Riva said"

Do you believe me if I told that I I don,t remember anything …I feel so disturb).." Mark said"

"what!?": (Riva said) .

((Now every one came after Riva called them))

(oh good to see you mark) "Evan said with a tired voice and a surprised look"

(Where were you?)" Lauren said with little loud voice"

"I went for a walk" (Mark said while he was looking at the man and the woman)

Then the woman said: ( listen we will skip this only for this time ..but believe me the second time you will be in huge trouble with your parents as well as with your school and the town's police..now get out of here immediately )

After they go the man said to the woman : (why did you do that!..those kids must be punished..we should tell their parent and their school))

The woman said ((do not be that naïf..yes that will put them in a trouble for a while.. but it will draws suspicious to our work specially we don't know what happened the the one who get lost for 20 minutes .. but sure we will keep our eye on them)).

And while they were walking lauren said : (Mark where have you gone? What kind of walk? .. you nearly put us in a big trouble!)

And do you believe that lauren!(Mark said) ..guys I did not go for a walk.. i only said that in front of that man and woman.. actually I do not remember any thing in those 20 minutes.

"Wait what!" (Lauren and Evan said)

But how you could explain that (Evan said)

May be we should go and see porf-rayan.. he could help us to explain this….He got a master degree in physic and he is soo helpful "lauren said"

(Yes I am sure it has something to do with the weired scientific experiment that happens there (mark said)

Then The four students went to prof-Rayan house ( which is near the school)

After they told him what happened with them Rayan said (Rayan):

(( guys.. .the only explanation for someone to get lost and found in the same place in mysterious condition without remember a thing is probably disturbance in gravity and space –time continuum…. listen we do not know what is going on in these labs so you should not go there or make any move without telling me ok? we will try to uncover this mystery together .. deal ?))

Deal prof..((The science club replied))


End file.
